1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a shunting socket housing for telecommunication devices, and more particularly to a shunting socket housing rotatable to change an orientation of sockets in the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A telecommunication device, such as a telephone, generally has a first cord leading from it into a socket housing fixed on a wall, and a second cable extends out from the socket housing to a national telephone grid. In this way, the house or office many have many such sockets whereby a telephone can be moved to the most suitable position at a given time. Two sockets are respectively provided at opposite ends of the housing and these sockets have a longitudinal axis parallel to the wall. Each of the cords has a plug securely receivable in the respective socket. However, the first cord in particular is not parallel to the wall and so it must be bent to extend in the direction of the telephone and it is found that such a bend is harmful to optimum transmission of signals to the telephone.
Therefore, the invention provides a rotatable shunting socket housing for telecommunication devices to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.